This invention is in the field of fluorescence-based cell and molecular biochemical assays for drug discovery.
Drug discovery, as currently practiced in the art, is a long, multiple step process involving identification of specific disease targets, development of an assay based on a specific target, validation of the assay, optimization and automation of the assay to produce a screen, high throughput screening of compound libraries using the assay to identify xe2x80x9chitsxe2x80x9d, hit validation and hit compound optimization. The output of this process is a lead compound that goes into pre-clinical and, if validated, eventually into clinical trials. In this process, the screening phase is distinct from the assay development phases, and involves testing compound efficacy in living biological systems.
Historically, drug discovery is a slow and costly process, spanning numerous years and consuming hundreds of millions of dollars per drug created. Developments in the areas of genomics and high throughput screening have resulted in increased capacity and efficiency in the areas of target identification and volume of compounds screened. Significant advances in automated DNA sequencing, PCR application, positional cloning, hybridization arrays, and bioinformatics have greatly increased the number of genes (and gene fragments) encoding potential drug screening targets. However, the basic scheme for drug screening remians the same.
Validation of genomic targets as points for therapeutic intervention using the existing methods and protocols has become a bottleneck in the drug discovery process due to the slow, manual methods employed, such as in vivo functional models, functional analysis of recombinant proteins, and stable cell line expression of candidate genes. Primary DNA sequence data acquired through automated sequencing does not permit identification of gene function, but can provide information about common xe2x80x9cmotifsxe2x80x9d and specific gene homology when compared to known sequence databases. Genomic methods such as subtraction hybridization and RADE (rapid amplification of differential expression) can be used to identify genes that are up or down regulated in a disease state model. However, identification and validation still proceed down the same pathway. Some proteomic methods use protein identification (global expression arrays, 2D electrophoresis, combinatorial libraries) in combination with reverse genetics to identify candidate genes of interest. Such putative xe2x80x9cdisease associated sequencesxe2x80x9d or DAS isolated as intact cDNA are a great advantage to these methods, but they are identified by the hundreds without providing any information regarding type, activity, and distribution of the encoded protein. Choosing a subset of DAS as drug screening targets is xe2x80x9crandomxe2x80x9d, and thus extremely inefficient, without functional data to provide a mechanistic link with disease. It is necessary, therefore, to provide new technologies to rapidly screen DAS to establish biological function, thereby improving target validation and candidate optimization in drug discovery.
There are three major avenues for improving early drug discovery productivity. First, there is a need for tools that provide increased information handling capability. Bioinformatics has blossomed with the rapid development of DNA sequencing systems and the evolution of the genomics database. Genomics is beginning to play a critical role in the identification of potential new targets. Proteomics has become indispensible in relating structure and function of protein targets in order to predict drug interactions. However, the next level of biological complexity is the cell. Therefore, there is a need to acquire, manage and search multi-dimensional information from cells. Secondly, there is a need for higher throughput tools. Automation is a key to improving productivity as has already been demonstrated in DNA sequencing and high throughput primary screening. The instant invention provides for automated systems that extract multiple parameter information from cells that meet the need for higher throughput tools. The instant invention also provides for miniaturizing the methods, thereby allowing increased throughput, while decreasing the volumes of reagents and test compounds required in each assay.
Radioactivity has been the dominant read-out in early drug discovery assays. However, the need for more information, higher throughput and miniaturization has caused a shift towards using fluorescence detection. Fluorescence-based reagents can yield more powerful, multiple parameter assays that are higher in throughput and information content and require lower volumes of reagents and test compounds. Fluorescence is also safer and less expensive than radioactivity-based methods.
Screening of cells treated with dyes and fluorescent reagents is well known in the art. There is a considerable body of literature related to genetic engineering of cells to produce fluorescent proteins, such as modified green fluorescent protein (GFP), as a reporter molecule. Some properties of wild-type GFP are disclosed by Morise et al. (Biochemistry 13 (1974), p. 2656-2662), and Ward et al. (Photochem. Photobiol. 31 (1980), p. 611-615). The GFP of the jellyfish Aequorea victoria has an excitation maximum at 395 nm and an emission maximum at 510 nm, and does not require an exogenous factor for fluorescence activity. Uses for GFP disclosed in the literature are widespread and include the study of gene expression and protein localization (Chalfie et al., Science 263 (1994), p. 12501-12504)), as a tool for visualizing subcellular organelles (Rizzuto et al., Curr. Biology 5 (1995), p. 635-642)), visualization of protein transport along the secretory pathway (Kaether and Gerdes, FEBS Letters 369 (1995), p. 267-271)), expression in plant cells (Hu and Cheng, FEBS Letters 369 (1995), p. 331-334)) and Drosophila embryos (Davis et al., Dev. Biology 170 (1995), p. 726-729)), and as a reporter molecule fused to another protein of interest (U.S. Pat. No. 5,491,084). Similarly, WO 96/23898 relates to methods of detecting biologically active substances affecting intracellular processes by utilizing a GFP construct having a protein kinase activation site. This patent, and all other patents referenced in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety
Numerous references are related to GFP proteins in biological systems. For example, WO 96/09598 describes a system for isolating cells of interest utilizing the expression of a GFP like protein. WO 96/27675 describes the expression of GFP in plants. WO 95/21191 describes modified GFP protein expressed in transformed organisms to detect mutagenesis. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,401,629 and 5,436,128 describe assays and compositions for detecting and evaluating the intracellular transduction of an extracellular signal using recombinant cells that express cell surface receptors and contain reporter gene constructs that include transcriptional regulatory elements that are responsive to the activity of cell surface receptors.
Performing a screen on many thousands of compounds requires parallel handling and processing of many compounds and assay component reagents. Standard high throughput screens (xe2x80x9cHTSxe2x80x9d) use mixtures of compounds and biological reagents along with some indicator compound loaded into arrays of wells in standard microtiter plates with 96 or 384 wells. The signal measured from each well, either fluorescence emission, optical density, or radioactivity, integrates the signal from all the material in the well giving an overall population average of all the molecules in the well.
Science Applications International Corporation (SAIC) 130 Fifth Avenue, Seattle, Wash. 98109) describes an imaging plate reader. This system uses a CCD camera to image the whole area of a 96 well plate. The image is analyzed to calculate the total fluorescence per well for all the material in the well.
Molecular Devices, Inc. (Sunnyvale, Calif.) describes a system (FLIPR) which uses low angle laser scanning illumination and a mask to selectively excite fluorescence within approximately 200 microns of the bottoms of the wells in standard 96 well plates in order to reduce background when imaging cell monolayers. This system uses a CCD camera to image the whole area of the plate bottom. Although this system measures signals originating from a cell monolayer at the bottom of the well, the signal measured is averaged over the area of the well and is therefore still considered a measurement of the average response of a population of cells. The image is analyzed to calculate the total fluorescence per well for cell-based assays. Fluid delivery devices have also been incorporated into cell based screening systems, such as the FLIPR system, in order to initiate a response, which is then observed as a whole well population average response using a macro-imaging system.
In contrast to high throughput screens, various high-content screens (xe2x80x9cHCSxe2x80x9d) have been developed to address the need for more detailed information about the temporal-spatial dynamics of cell constituents and processes. High-content screens automate the extraction of multicolor fluorescence information derived from specific fluorescence-based reagents incorporated into cells (Giuliano and Taylor (1995), Curr. Op. Cell Biol. 7:4; Giuliano et al. (1995) Ann. Rev. Biophys. Biomol. Struct. 24:405). Cells are analyzed using an optical system that can measure spatial, as well as temporal dynamics. (Farkas et al. (1993) Ann. Rev. Physiol. 55:785; Giuliano et al. (1990) In Optical Microscopy for Biology. B. Herman and K. Jacobson (eds.), pp. 543-557. Wiley-Liss, New York; Hahn et al (1992) Nature 359:736; Waggoner et al. (1996) Hum. Pathol. 27:494). The concept is to treat each cell as a xe2x80x9cwellxe2x80x9d that has spatial and temporal information on the activities of the labeled constituents.
The types of biochemical and molecular information now accessible through fluorescence-based reagents applied to cells include ion concentrations, membrane potential, specific translocations, enzyme activities, gene expression, as well as the presence, amounts and patterns of metabolites, proteins, lipids, carbohydrates, and nucleic acid sequences (DeBiasio et al., (1996) Mol. Biol. Cell. 7:1259; Giuliano et al., (1995) Ann. Rev. Biophys. Biomol. Struct. 24:405; Heim and Tsien, (1996) Curr. Biol. 6:178).
High-content screens can be performed on either fixed cells, using fluorescently labeled antibodies, biological ligands, and/or nucleic acid hybridization probes, or live cells using multicolor fluorescent indicators and xe2x80x9cbiosensors.xe2x80x9d The choice of fixed or live cell screens depends on the specific cell-based assay required.
Fixed cell assays are the simplest, since an array of initially living cells in a microtiter plate format can be treated with various compounds and doses being tested, then the cells can be fixed, labeled with specific reagents, and measured. No environmental control of the cells is required after fixation. Spatial information is acquired, but only at one time point. The availability of thousands of antibodies, ligands and nucleic acid hybridization probes that can be applied to cells makes this an attractive approach for many types of cell-based screens. The fixation and labeling steps can be automated, allowing efficient processing of assays.
Live cell assays are more sophisticated and powerful, since an array of living cells containing the desired reagents can be screened over time, as well as space. Environmental control of the cells (temperature, humidity, and carbon dioxide) is required during measurement, since the physiological health of the cells must be maintained for multiple fluorescence measurements over time. There is a growing list of fluorescent physiological indicators and xe2x80x9cbiosensorsxe2x80x9d that can report changes in biochemical and molecular activities within cells (Giuliano et al., (1995) Ann. Rev. Biophys. Biomol. Struct. 24:405; Hahn et al., (1993) In Fluorescent and Luminescent Probes for Biological Activity. W. T. Mason, (ed.), pp. 349-359, Academic Press, San Diego).
The availability and use of fluorescence-based reagents has helped to advance the development of both fixed and live cell high-content screens. Advances in instrumentation to automatically extract multicolor, high-content information has recently made it possible to develop HCS into an automated tool. An article by Taylor, et al. (American Scientist 80 (1992), p. 322-335) describes many of these methods and their applications. For example, Proffitt et. al. (Cytometry 24: 204-213 (1996)) describe a semi-automated fluorescence digital imaging system for quantifying relative cell numbers in situ in a variety of tissue culture plate formats, especially 96-well microtiter plates. The system consists of an epifluorescence inverted microscope with a motorized stage, video camera, image intensifier, and a microcomputer with a PC-Vision digitizer. Turbo Pascal software controls the stage and scans the plate taking multiple images per well. The software calculates total fluorescence per well, provides for daily calibration, and configures easily for a variety of tissue culture plate formats. Thresholding of digital images and reagents which fluoresce only when taken up by living cells are used to reduce background fluorescence without removing excess fluorescent reagent.
Scanning confocal microscope imaging (Go et al., (1997) Analytical Biochemistry 247:210-215; Goldman et al., (1995) Experimental Cell Research 221:311-319) and multiphoton microscope imaging (Denk et al., (1990) Science 248:73; Gratton et al., (1994) Proc. of the Microscopical Society of America, pp. 154-155) are also well established methods for acquiring high resolution images of microscopic samples. The principle advantage of these optical systems is the very shallow depth of focus, which allows features of limited axial extent to be resolved against the background. For example, it is possible to resolve internal cytoplasmic features of adherent cells from the features on the cell surface. Because scanning multiphoton imaging requires very short duration pulsed laser systems to achieve the high photon flux required, fluorescence lifetimes can also be measured in these systems (Lakowicz et al., (1992) Anal. Biochem. 202:316-330; Gerrittsen et al. (1997), J. of Fluorescence 7:11-15)), providing additional capability for different detection modes. Small, reliable and relatively inexpensive laser systems, such as laser diode pumped lasers, are now available to allow multiphoton confocal microscopy to be applied in a fairly routine fashion.
A combination of the biological heterogeneity of cells in populations (Bright, et al., (1989). J. Cell. Physiol. 141:410; Giuliano, (1996) Cell Motil. Cytoskel. 35:237)) as well as the high spatial and temporal frequency of chemical and molecular information present within cells, makes it impossible to extract high-content information from populations of cells using existing whole microtiter plate readers. No existing high-content screening platform has been designed for multicolor, fluorescence-based screens using cells that are analyzed individually. Similarly, no method is currently available that combines automated fluid delivery to arrays of cells for the purpose of systematically screening compounds for the ability to induce a cellular response that is identified by HCS analysis, especially from cells grown in microtiter plates. Furthermore, no method exists in the art combining high throughput well-by-well measurements to identify xe2x80x9chitsxe2x80x9d in one assay followed by a second high content cell-by-cell measurement on the same plate of only those wells identified as hits.
The instant invention provides systems, methods, and screens that combine high throughput screening (HTS) and high content screening (HCS) that significantly improve target validation and candidate optimization by combining many cell screening formats with fluorescence-based molecular reagents and computer-based feature extraction, data analysis, and automation, resulting in increased quantity and speed of data collection, shortened cycle times, and, ultimately, faster evaluation of promising drug candidates. The instant invention also provides for miniaturizing the methods, thereby allowing increased throughput, while decreasing the volumes of reagents and test compounds required in each assay.
In one aspect, the present invention relates to a method for analyzing cells comprising
providing cells containing fluorescent reporter molecules in an array of locations,
treating the cells in the array of locations with one or more reagents,
imaging numerous cells in each location with fluorescence optics,
converting the optical information into digital data,
utilizing the digital data to determine the distribution, environment or activity of the fluorescently labeled reporter molecules in the cells and the distribution of the cells, and
interpreting that information in terms of a positive, negative or null effect of the compound being tested on the biological function
In this embodiment, the method rapidly determines the distribution, environment, or activity of fluorescently labeled reporter molecules in cells for the purpose of screening large numbers of compounds for those that specifically affect particular biological functions. The array of locations may be a microtiter plate or a microchip which is a microplate having cells in an array of locations. In a preferred embodiment, the method includes computerized means for acquiring, processing, displaying and storing the data received. In a preferred embodiment, the method further comprises automated fluid delivery to the arrays of cells. In another preferred embodiment, the information obtained from high throughput measurements on the same plate are used to selectively perform high content screening on only a subset of the cell locations on the plate.
In another aspect of the present invention, a cell screening system is provided that comprises:
a high magnification fluorescence optical system having a microscope objective,
an XY stage adapted for holding a plate containing an array of cells and having a means for moving the plate for proper alignment and focusing on the cell arrays;
a digital camera;
a light source having optical means for directing excitation light to cell arrays and a means for directing fluorescent light emitted from the cells to the digital camera; and
a computer means for receiving and processing digital data from the digital camera wherein the computer means includes a digital frame grabber for receiving the images from the camera, a display for user interaction and display of assay results, digital storage media for data storage and archiving, and a means for control, acquisition, processing and display of results.
In a preferred embodiment, the cell screening system further comprises a computer screen operatively associated with the computer for displaying data. In another preferred embodiment, the computer means for receiving and processing digital data from the digital camera stores the data in a bioinformatics data base. In a further preferred embodiment, the cell screening system further comprises a reader that measures a signal from many or all the wells in parallel. In another preferred embodiment, the cell screening system further comprises a mechanical-optical means for changing the magnification of the system, to allow changing modes between high throughput and high content screening. In another preferred embodiment, the cell screening system further comprises a chamber and control system to maintain the temperature, CO2 concentration and humidity surrounding the plate at levels required to keep cells alive. In a further preferred embodiment, the cell screening system utilizes a confocal scanning illumination and detection system.
In another aspect of the present invention, a machine readable storage medium comprising a program containing a set of instructions for causing a cell screening system to execute procedures for defining the distribution and activity of specific cellular constituents and processes is provided. In a preferred embodiment, the cell screening system comprises a high magnification fluorescence optical system with a stage adapted for holding cells and a means for moving the stage, a digital camera, a light source for receiving and processing the digital data from the digital camera, and a computer means for receiving and processing the digital data from the digital camera. Preferred embodiments of the machine readable storage medium comprise programs consisting of a set of instructions for causing a cell screening system to execute the procedures set forth in FIGS. 9, 11, 12, 13, 14 or 15. Another preferred embodiment comprises a program consisting of a set of instructions for causing a cell screening system to execute procedures for detecting the distribution and activity of specific cellular constituents and processes. In most preferred embodiments, the cellular processes include, but are not limited to, nuclear translocation of a protein, cellular hypertrophy, apoptosis, and protease-induced translocation of a protein.